


𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚

by yudeobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudeobi/pseuds/yudeobi
Summary: lee minho confessed to his best friend and 2 year crush, han jisung. however, he left the scene heartbroken. his roommate bangchan did his best to comfort him until he found something.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 9





	𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚

the tears pour, his breathing hitching. "minho?" the boy behind the door asks. he rubs his eyes violently and inhales his mucus as if it hadn't already fallen down his upper lip. "yeah?" minho calls back. the door knob twists but the door stays closed.

"are you okay?" he asks. minho shakes his head as if the boy could see, realizes the mistake, and clears his throat quietly. "i'm fine," he squeaks. "then, can i come in?" he asks.

minho licks his lips, tasting the remainder of his tears, and puts up his hood. he opens the door and pushes passed to the bathroom. "minho!" the boy calls out. he locks himself in the bathroom, letting some more tears fall. he muffles his cries in the sleeves of his sweater.

giving himself those few extra minutes, he washes his face and walks out as if nothing had happened. "what're we going to eat?" he asks his roommate. chan sighs, nearing minho. he places a hand on the boy's cheek. "are you sure you're okay?"

and with that, he bursts into tears once more. chan pulls him in and holds him close. his cries fill the apartment. he finally lets the screams and breaths out. chan feels the boy's weight become more and decides to slowly fall to the ground with him. his fists clench the sweater between his chest and hands. "it hurts!" he shouts. he pushes air out until the reason he can't breathe is the absent air and not the heartbreak.

"i know, bub," chan sighs, his own heart beginning to break for his friend. he pats the boy's hair down, holding him as close as he can until minho pushes off and sits alone, head down, tears pounding the wooden floor.

chan tries to get close and soothe him again, but he pulls away. he sits back, watching his friend clench his sweater and cry his heart out. "i'm sorry, bub." he tries. minho inhales deeply, throwing his head back, seemingly holding composure and looks at chan.

"can i be alone, please?" he softly begs. chan nods and rises, going to his room, leaving the rest of the apartment to the heartbroken. he closes his door and sits before it, ear pressed to the cold wood. all he can hear are the soft sniffles and footsteps from minho. the heartbroken boy stands from the floor and goes to the kitchen.

he goes before the cabinets to get a snack but stops, leaning with hands pressed against the cold counter top. his breathing shallows. his thoughts run wild. "fuck." he mutters. "fuck!" he shouts, breathing heavily. tears rise and he pounds his fist on the counter. he drops to the floor and shouts:

"i hate it here!"

after a moment of silence, he gets up and walks to his room, grabs a blanket, and rests himself on the sofa.

hearing nothing more from the other side but the television, chan decides to go to bed. he'll find something to help his friend in the morning. he sets an early alarm, knowing the other won't be up to see what chan has mumbling in his mind.

the next morning, his alarm sounds. he rolls over lazily and shuts it off. chan slips a hoodie on, the length covering nearly his whole boxers, and steps out his room carefully. there lies minho, a tub of icecream and spoon on the coffee table, a bag of cheetos opened beside the tub; and him, curled up on the couch and hugging his stitch stuffie.

\-----

the smell of bacon and pancakes fills the air as minho's eyes crack open. he rubs last night's tears off and looks over the couch to where chan flips pancakes and pours orange juice. "you're making breakfast?" he asks shocked. chan chuckles lightly and nods. "we don't have eggs so i couldn't make any. sorry," he apologizes.

minho shakes his head yawning. he stands and walks over, taking his cup and chugging half the glass. "what's on the agenda for our busy boy?" he asks, leaning on the counter. "maybe some shopping or something. i'm not sure. go brush your teeth." he scolds the boy. minho puts the juice down and strides to the bathroom to clean his face and teeth.

after he spits the water out, he looks in the mirror and notices his puffed lids. "aw." he groans. "what's wrong?" chan asks. minho goes back to the older boy and replies.

"my eyes are puffy," he pouts. chan smiles and jokes. "did you have ramen last night?" he didn't find it funny and softly slaps chan's shoulder. the two sit and eat their breakfast, talking about their plans for the day. minho's phone chimes and he begins to stand from the table, stopping half-way.

chan looks at him, brow raised. "what's wrong?" minho shakes his head and sits back down. "my mom said she was going to send me money for school. that was probably the transfer."

the other tilts his head and stands, going to minho's phone. "it didn't sound like the transfer chime, though?" just before minho can go to stop chan, the boy sees the notification. he stops and turns to him.

"hyunjin?" he asks. minho's heart beats quicker. "why don't you want to..." he trails off. he looks to the side then back to minho. "i thought this whole thing was about jisung?" he wants to reply, but he can't find the right phrasing.

it takes him a second but he answers quickly. "it is. but..." he gulps. "but what?" chan asks. "why is my boyfriend apologizing about last night? what happened last night?" the air grows thick and the atmosphere becomes tense.

chan slams his hands on the table. "what happened last night!" he demands. "nothing. he kissed me but i pushed him away as soon as he did-" minho begins but chan scoffs and steps away. he looks back at the boy sitting. "my boyfriend kissed you." he repeats in disbelief.

he thinks and his brows scrunch. "is that why he doesn't want to be around me anymore?" he half asks and half realizes. "chan, i swear if i knew he would try kissing me i wouldn't have gone to meet him."

chan stops and looks at minho in pure shock. "when?!" he stutters. "when did you guys meet up?" tears blur his vision intensely. minho answers painfully:

"in the afternoon."

he laughs and paces with his hands on his head. "and i comforted you?! you did that to me, and..." he pauses to collect his breath. "you didn't plan on telling me or what? was that going to be your dirty little secret?" minho sighs and rubs his cheeks rid of the tears falling.

"no. i just didn't know how to bring it up..."

"a little 'hey chan your boyfriend kissed me but i stopped him' after it happened would've been nice!" chan shouts. he runs his hands through his hair. "i'm leaving. i don't know when i'll be back but leave me alone for today."

he leaves the apartment before minho can say anything. and now, he's truly left alone. the first boy he's loved declined his confession, his best friend just left after one stupid mistake. he's truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘤 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘭  
> 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥! ♡


End file.
